


Passion, Love, and Pride

by Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fear, Gay Pride, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Pride, Pride Parades, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/Erin%20Silverlight-Rey
Summary: Set after the series finale of Shadowhunters.   After meeting Andrew Underhill at Magnus and Alec's wedding, Lorenzo Rey seemed excited about the prospect of changing his life.  He has been granted his job back as the High Warlock of Brooklyn while Magnus and Alec move to Alicante to bridge the gap between Shadowhunters and the Downworld.  The couple's bliss comes crashing down when Lorenzo mysteriously flees Brooklyn and vanishes without a word to his lover. And the timing couldn't be worse, since Andrew and Lorenzo were on the verge of celebrating their first Pride as a couple.  Desperate for answers, Underhill comes to the people he knows he can trust, and it's up to Magnus, Clary, Simon and the Lightwood siblings to help everyone discover the meaning of passion, love, and Pride.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Andrew Underhill, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Lorenzo Rey, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane & Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane & Lorenzo Rey, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 3
Collections: AO3 Haven Facebook June 2020 Challenge: Pride Fathers Day Summer ALS and PTSD Awareness





	Passion, Love, and Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmichelle312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/gifts).



“Magnus, have you heard anything from New York lately? You and Lorenzo are still keeping in touch aren’t you?” Alec offered as their adopted son, Max, squirmed in his high chair.

“Don’t worry, love. Lorenzo is the high warlock of Brooklyn again. He’s a bit jealous that they didn’t appoint him to come back to Mallorca, but he got Andrew as a consolation prize. He’s happy. Happier than I’ve seen him in all the centuries we’ve known each other.” Magnus waved his hand, almost dismissively. Lorenzo had become close to them in the year before everything had changed when they left New York, but Alec was always concerned.

“When was the last time he contacted you?”

“Last week. He said he wanted to check in with me. Wanted to know when we would be visiting Brooklyn again. He wants to take us to dinner when we do. No doubt with Andrew in tow.” Alec’s mind was lost on Andrew. His shoulders heaved, and despite his intent to keep quiet, Magnus recognized that something was wrong. He watched Alec pick up their now fussing son and rub his back.

“Alexander, what is it? What aren’t you telling me?” Alec swallowed, trying to make his brain stop spinning at a million miles a minute. If he were back in New York, back at the Institute, Clary and Jace would be there to comfort him. But the source of his discomfort was something even Alec had yet to pinpoint. He put his head in his hands for a moment.

“I had hoped Lorenzo might reach out to you. Andrew told me they haven’t spoken in nearly two weeks. He’s worried, Magnus. Lorenzo can be a pompous ass, but it isn’t like him to just—what’s the word—disappear?”

“I believe the current slang term you’re looking for is “ghost”, Alexander.” Alec scoffed. He honestly did not care at all about Lorenzo Rey or anything he did, as long as he left them in peace. Lorenzo had tortured Magnus for a long time before finally agreeing to help the Shadowhunters in their quest to protect the mundane world.

“Whatever. It’s still not Lorenzo’s style.” Magnus hummed, and Alec saw his husband’s eyes spark with a life and curiosity that had not been there for months. He was going to get to the bottom of this, so help him. That was exactly what Alec had wanted. He hoped Magnus would be distracted. He wanted him to think of happier things than the fellow warlock who had nearly killed him and pulled them apart. Redemption be damned, he still was not certain that Rey could be trusted. He wanted to believe it, after all they were bound by the fact that both of them were the sons of princes of Hell. They were practically brothers.

“It should be fine, Magnus. He can take care of himself. Andrew is probably worried over nothing.” Magnus sighed, trying not to let his anxiety get the better of him. For all the bickering that they had done over countless centuries, Magnus and Lorenzo had made their peace with one another when he had wed Alec. Lorenzo had only ever wanted one thing; a family. Magnus’ cat eyes flashed, and the realization hit him as if someone had thrown cold water on him.

Lorenzo Rey was a stubborn, determined son of a bitch. He would not just retreat when he had finally found the best thing that an immortal existence could offer. He was joined to Andrew at the hip. In fact, Magnus had teased him the last time they spoke that Andrew should claim him before someone else found out just how magical and mysterious Lorenzo could be. It was probably the first time he had seen the typically smug Lorenzo blush.

“This isn’t like Lorenzo, you’re right. We need to do something. I don’t like it when he’s quiet. Something could be very wrong.” Magnus hated the thought of anything being wrong with Lorenzo. After all, they were family— cut from the same demonic cloth—and Magnus had fought to put their long-contested rivalry aside.  
He was also well aware that if Lorenzo didn’t want to be found, he would find a way to cover his tracks and cover them in such a way that he might never be located. He didn’t want to think about the kind of pain that such an action would cause Andrew. Lorenzo had not been with him long enough to explain the whole “sadness of immortality” thought process that led a warlock to close themselves off to love.

“It took me a long while to accept that I was in love with you, Alexander. This is still pretty new and fresh for Lorenzo. You know he’s stubborn. He’ll come around. Tell Andrew not to worry too much.”

“Wait. So, first you said we should find him, and now you’re brushing me off. Now I don’t know what to believe.”

“Just. . . Leave it with me, Alec. We’ll find him.”

_Hopefully before his emotions get the better of him and he does something reckless._


End file.
